


Umarekawattemo dakishimete ne

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Falling In Love, M/M, Obsession, Sad Ending, Secrets, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non avrebbe pensato di ritrovarsi in quella situazione.Era pronto ad accogliere il suo destino, pronto come non lo era mai stato, e non gli importava di ciò che si sarebbe lasciato alle spalle, ma solo di quello che aveva di fronte.Di chi aveva di fronte.Se aveva quel volto, persino la morte poteva essere una buona prospettiva.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Umarekawattemo dakishimete ne

**~ _Umarekawattemo dakishimete ne_ ~**

_Non avrebbe pensato di ritrovarsi in quella situazione._

_Era pronto ad accogliere il suo destino, pronto come non lo era mai stato, e non gli importava di ciò che si sarebbe lasciato alle spalle, ma solo di quello che aveva di fronte._

_Di_ chi _aveva di fronte._

_Se aveva quel volto, persino la morte poteva essere una buona prospettiva._

***

“Kei, per amore del cielo, puoi prestare anche solo un minimo di attenzione a quello che ti sto dicendo?”

Yuya aveva un’espressione contrariata nel guardare l’amico, perso in chissà quali pensieri.

Questi parve riaversi, e gli sorrise.

“Perdonami, Yuuyan. Stavo solo pensando ad un test che devo fare la prossima settimana. Ma ti stavo ascoltando! Mi stavi raccontando di Yuri, no?” chiese, sperando che l’altro non si accorgesse che, effettivamente, non lo stava ascoltando.

Takaki alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo la testa.

“Veramente ti stavo raccontando dell’esame di inglese, però non ti preoccupare Kei, continua pure a seguire il filo dei tuoi pensieri!” lo prese in giro, senza essere seriamente irritato per la mancanza di attenzione da parte del più piccolo.

Inoo stava per rispondergli, quando dall’altra parte del tavolo vide Daiki alzare lo sguardo in loro direzione, sbuffando.

“Siamo in biblioteca. E si dà il caso che qui qualcuno voglia studiare, anziché _parlare_ di materie di cui non si sa nulla” alzò un sopracciglio in direzione di Yuya, che fece una smorfia.

Kei ridacchiò piano, chinando il capo in segno di scuse.

“Mi dispiace, Dai-chan. D’altro canto io ero in silenzio a pensare ai fatti miei. È Yuuyan che si è messo a chiacchierare!”

Il più grande guardò prima l’uno e poi l’altro, indeciso su a chi rispondere per primo; alla fine tuttavia parve rinunciare, e si alzò in piedi, raccogliendo le proprie cose.

“Siete davvero noiosi quando vi ci mettete, ragazzi” commentò, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Adesso vado... ci vediamo nel pomeriggio, oggi pranzo con Yuri.” aggiunse allusivo, sorridendo e lasciando la stanza.

Kei lo guardò andare via, scuotendo la testa.

Sì, era distratto, ma non stava pensando a test, esami o cose simili.

Era da settimane che aveva un chiodo fisso, il cui pensiero era diventato sempre più intenso, fino a divenire l’unica cosa alla quale riuscisse a pensare.

Yabu Kota.

Quel semestre lui e Daiki avevano iniziato il corso di storia del pensiero occidentale, per gli studenti del terzo anno, e sin dal primo giorno di lezioni Kei era rimasto incuriosito dall’insegnante. 

Gli piaceva sentirlo parlare; quando spiegava gli sembrava di venire catapultato in un altro mondo, e non importava che cosa stesse dicendo, riusciva ad affascinarlo sempre e comunque.

C’era qualcosa nel suo tono di voce e nel modo in cui si porgeva che lo facevano sentire bene, tranquillo, una sensazione che non sarebbe stato del tutto in grado di spiegare a parole.

Aveva provato a parlarne con Daiki, ma questi si era limitato a dirgli che nonostante la giovane età – non poteva avere più di trent’anni – gli era parso un insegnante competente, ma niente di più di quello.

Resosi conto di essere l’unico a pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di particolare in quell’uomo, Kei aveva preferito non parlare più di lui in presenza degli altri.

Da qualche giorno quelle sensazioni dapprima così piacevoli, si erano trasformate in qualcosa di leggermente diverso, e lui si era sentito confuso da quell’improvviso cambiamento.

Quando osservava Yabu si rendeva conto di come fosse rivolto all’intera classe, eppure aveva come la sensazione che in realtà stesse sempre e solo guardando lui.

Anche questo, non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo. Né si sarebbe preso comunque la briga di farlo, solo per sentirsi dire che era ossessionato da quel professore dal momento in cui l’aveva visto, e che aveva cominciato ad immaginarsi le cose.

Ma non l’aveva immaginato. L’atteggiamento dell’uomo nei suoi confronti era cambiato, ne era certo, e in un modo non sempre del tutto piacevole.

Anzi, spesso e volentieri durante le lezioni gli era capitato di sentire un brivido freddo lungo la schiena, come chi davvero si sente osservato.

Che fosse perché lui gli riservava una certa attenzione o meno, Kei era certo che Yabu Kota si fosse accorto di lui, che lo guardasse costantemente, come se in mezzo a quel fiume di parole con cui parlava agli altri stesse cercando di dire qualcosa direttamente a lui.

Alzò lo sguardo dal libro che stava fingendo di leggere già da parecchio tempo, per rivolgerlo su Daiki.

Vagliò per un attimo l’ipotesi di accennargli qualcosa, ma subito desistette.

Non era dell’umore adatto per farsi dare del pazzo.

Scostò lentamente la sedia e gli fece un cenno, dicendogli che con lui si sarebbe visto per l’ora di pranzo.

Uscì dalla biblioteca, dirigendosi verso il cortile interno.

Aveva bisogno d’aria, di avere le idee chiare per poter riflettere.

Eppure, per quanto ci si potesse sforzare, la figura di Yabu Kota rimaneva un punto interrogativo al centro dei suoi pensieri.

***

_“...ed è solo durante il periodo del Rinascimento che troviamo una sorta di rinascita del neoplatonismo e di parte dei concetti aristotelici. Inoltre durante il seicento notiamo come...”_

Il professore continuava a parlare, ma quelle parole era come se facessero da mero sottofondo ai suoi pensieri, e ad un gioco di sguardi che era ancora certo non essersi immaginato.

Daiki, seduto accanto a lui, prendeva svogliatamente appunti, e di tanto in tanto si preoccupava di fargli cenno di seguire la lezione, invano.

Kei continuava a guardarlo, a prendere mentalmente nota non della lezione, ma del tono della sua voce, non della filosofia occidentale, ma della sua gestualità, del modo in cui le sue mani non rimanevano ferme un attimo mentre spiegava, di come le sue espressioni variavano in base a quello che diceva.

Kei non riusciva a smettere, per quanto ci provasse. E non smetteva nemmeno di sentire quegli occhi addosso, e di essere in parte inquietato e in parte attratto da questo particolare.

Quando Yabu disse ai ragazzi che la lezione era finita e che potevano andare, Kei si voltò verso Daiki, mordendosi un labbro.

“Tu comincia ad andare a mensa. Io... ti raggiungo subito, devo chiedere una cosa al professore” gli disse, cercando di apparire tranquillo.

Arioka alzò un sopracciglio poco convinto, ma dopo pochi secondi di titubanza annuì, afferrando le proprie cose e andandosene.

Kei non sapeva che cosa gli avrebbe detto.

Sapeva solo che si sentiva attratto da lui come dal canto di una sirena, che non poteva fare a meno di provare voglia di andargli accanto, quale che fosse la cosa che voleva dirgli.

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli il perché di quegli sguardi, ma non credeva di avere abbastanza coraggio per farlo davvero.

Si era avvicinato alla cattedra con le migliori intenzioni, ma quando il professore alzò gli occhi in sua direzione fu come se quello sguardo lo attraversasse da parte a parte, facendolo sentire nudo ai suoi occhi.

Tutti i suoi buoni propositi andarono in fumo.

“Sensei, mi dispiace, ma non ho capito bene il discorso sulla teologia negativa cartesiana. Non è che per caso potrebbe spiegarmelo?” domandò piano, quasi balbettando, e maledicendosi per non essere riuscito a mantenere un tono di voce più distaccato.

L’uomo dal canto suo sorrise, quasi irridente.

“L’avresti capito se avessi prestato attenzione alla lezione, Inoo-san, anziché passare l’ultima ora a fissarmi con aria incantata” lo prese in giro, alzando un sopracciglio.

Kei arrossì violentemente, già pronto a negare, ma l’altro non gliene diede il tempo.

“Ci vediamo domani pomeriggio nel mio ufficio. Così potrò spiegarti quello che non hai capito” gli disse, raccogliendo le sue cose e raggiungendolo dall’altra parte della cattedra. Si chinò fino ad essere alla sua altezza, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. “Ma che non si ripeta più, sono stato chiaro?” aggiunse, quasi in un mormorio, prima di lasciare l’aula.

Anche Kei avrebbe voluto andarsene.

Avrebbe voluto seguirlo, vedere dove andava, avrebbe voluto...

Non sarebbe stato in grado di fare niente.

Rimase immobile in quella posizione, ancora scosso dai brividi per averlo avuto così _maledettamente_ vicino.

***

Batteva nervosamente il piede a terra, giocando con il pezzo di sake che aveva nel bento, senza la minima voglia di mangiarlo.

Fissava il suo pranzo già da svariati minuti, incurante di quello che accadeva intorno a lui, con il pensiero fisso al fatto che di lì a poco sarebbe rimasto da solo con Yabu, nel suo studio.

Ancora non sapeva se gli facesse piacere o meno.

“Lo mangi quello?” domandò improvvisamente Yamada, e senza attendere risposta protese le bacchette nel suo piatto, afferrando il nigiri e sorridendogli, come a non volersi far dire di no.

“È tutto tuo” mormorò Kei, passandogli anzi tutto il bento perché mangiasse ciò che credeva.

A lui era completamente passato l’appetito.

Daiki diede un leggero colpo sulla nuca del fidanzato, scuotendo la testa e rimproverandolo per la totale mancanza di ritegno di fronte al cibo.

Inoo sorrise appena, troppo nervoso per lasciarsi del tutto prendere dall’atmosfera della tavola.

Mentre gli altri ancora stavano parlando, o prendendo in giro Yamada, Kei si sentì dare un colpo sul fianco da Yuya.

“Stai pensando all’appuntamento con il professore?” gli domandò, accigliato.

Kei trattenne il respiro e cercò di pensare alla svelta ad una risposta.

Non gli piaceva che fosse così palese il motivo della sua tensione.

“No, affatto. Anzi, mi scoccia dover perdere tempo ad andare nel suo ufficio. Avrebbe potuto benissimo dirmi quali parti rivedere anziché darmi appuntamento ad oggi, no Dai-chan?” chiese al più piccolo, in cerca di un aiuto che non arrivò.

Questi distolse momentaneamente l’attenzione dal fidanzato, squadrando il compagno con aria curiosa.

“Ma è vero anche che ti saresti potuto risparmiare di dirglielo e chiedere i miei appunti, visto che io la lezione l’ho seguita” gli fece notare, con un sorriso malizioso.

Kei arrossì furiosamente, schioccando la lingua.

“Pensala come ti pare” bofonchiò, ignorando le prese in giro degli altri.

Prese la sua borsa, abbandonando definitivamente il proprio pranzo a Ryosuke e dirigendosi fuori dalla mensa.

“In bocca al lupo, Kei-chan!” sentì gridare Yuya, con tono di scherno, mentre si allontanava.

E non lo prese nemmeno come uno scherzo, perché in quel momento sentiva di avere seriamente bisogno di incoraggiamento.

***

“Avanti.”

La voce di Yabu gli parve rilassata mentre gli diceva di entrare, e a Kei parve bastare quello per sentirsi già meno nervoso di quanto non lo fosse prima di aver bussato.

Entrò nell’ufficio, forzando un sorriso sul volto.

“Buongiorno professore” mormorò, chinando il capo a sottolineare il saluto, avvicinandosi lentamente alla scrivania.

“Buongiorno, Inoo-san” fu la risposta di questi, e Kei non poté fare a meno di notare una vena di ironia nella sua voce, ma non seppe come spiegarsela. “Accomodati.” gli disse poi, indicando la sedia di fronte a lui.

Il più piccolo annuì, guardandosi velocemente intorno.

Si era fatto un’idea ben precisa su come potesse essere l’ufficio dell’insegnante, e non poteva essere più lontana da quello che in effetti era.

Si era immaginato qualcosa con poca luce fioca, le pareti tinte di tonalità fredde e l’arredamento minimalista.

Vedendo invece la grande finestra che lasciava trasparire la luce del sole, le pareti chiare e librerie, scrivania e sedie intagliate nel legno scuro, quasi gli veniva da ridere per quanto lontana fosse andata la sua immaginazione rispetto alla realtà.

Ma si mantenne serio, alzando lo sguardo sul professore con aria di attesa.

“Allora, Inoo-san” gli disse questi, avvicinandosi ancora di più alla scrivania e fissandolo dritto negli occhi. “C’è qualcosa di cui desideri parlarmi?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

Kei rimase più che interdetto da quella domanda; si era aspettato che il professore si mettesse a spiegargli l’argomento della lezione precedente, o che tutt’al più ancora lo riprendesse per non aver prestato attenzione.

Di certo non si sarebbe aspettato una domanda del genere.

“N-no, professore. Non ho niente da dirle” rispose, tentennando, mentre l’altro continuava a scrutarlo con espressione curiosa, e quel mezzo sorriso che non aveva abbandonato il suo volto da quando lui era entrato.

Si alzò allora dalla scrivania, girandole intorno e sedendovisi sopra, proprio di fronte al più piccolo.

Si chinò, e di nuovo i loro visi furono troppo maledettamente vicini, e di nuovo Kei si sentì quasi svenire nell’averlo così a portata di mano.

“Credo che tu stia mentendo, Inoo-san” mormorò l’insegnante, portandogli una mano dietro il collo, in una tenue carezza. “Sei troppo nervoso per qualcuno che non ha niente da chiedere.” gli fece notare, ridendo piano e indugiando in quella posizione per pochi altri secondi prima di tornare dritto e prendere a camminare per la stanza. “Cartesio, vero?” domandò poi, fingendo che nulla fosse successo.

Kei annuì piano, e l’altro cominciò a spiegare nuovamente quanto aveva già detto a lezione.

E di nuovo lui non lo stette a sentire, perché di nuovo era riuscito a confonderlo, a mandarlo in qualche posto lontano da quella realtà, a far vagare la sua mente verso lidi che non avrebbe voluto affrontare.

Non avrebbe saputo dire da quanto avesse cominciato a parlare, ma si rese a malapena conto di quando si fermò.

“Inoo, Inoo, Inoo” disse, con tono cantilenante, tornando ad appoggiarsi contro la scrivania. “Non è meglio se mi dici quello che pensi, anziché rimanere ancora fermo con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto? Non mi piace sprecare il mio tempo” gli disse, nel tono di voce un rimprovero blando.

Kei arrossì, alzandosi in piedi di scatto e inchinandosi, domandandogli scusa.

“Mi dispiace, professore” mormorò. “Ma c’è... ecco, è come una sensazione. Mi capita anche quando siamo a lezione, io...”

Cosa poteva dirgli che non risultasse eccessivamente sconveniente?

Come poteva spiegargli il modo in cui si sentiva, e quello che provava quando erano nella stessa stanza?

Yabu aveva un’aria lungimirante, come se fosse ben consapevole di quello che lo studente volesse dire, e soprattutto del perché avesse difficoltà a dirlo.

Gli mise una mano sulla spalla, sorridendogli stavolta senza scherno.

“Kei...” mormorò, e l’altro si maledì al pensiero di quanto gli piacque il suo nome pronunciato da quella voce. “Non ti devi preoccupare, dimmi quello che pensi. Sono sicuro che non sia niente di irrisolvibile.”

Il più piccolo deglutì a fatica, chinando poi il capo in cenno d’assenso.

“Io ho la sensazione che lei nasconda qualcosa, professore” disse, tutto d’un fiato.

Si stupì lui per primo delle proprie parole.

Perché fino a quel momento era solo convinto di risentire il fascino di Yabu, forse di essersi preso una cotta passeggera, ma a conti fatti la sua mente doveva aver analizzato gli indizi senza che lui nemmeno se ne rendesse conto, ed essere giunta a questa conclusione.

L’insegnante dal canto suo, non fu meno stupito di quella sua affermazione.

Se prima sembrava cullarsi in un senso di sicurezza, ora invece aveva un’espressione quasi sconvolta, forse disgustata da quanto l’altro gli aveva appena detto.

E la freddezza nel suo sguardo ancora spaventò Kei, e ancora lo attrasse.

“La nostra conversazione è finita, Inoo-san” mormorò, andando nuovamente a sedersi, voltando la sedia in modo da dargli le spalle.

Kei non aggiunse altro.

Portandosi dietro la propria frustrazione per il niente di fatto, e ancora la voglia di sapere cosa ci fosse da conoscere in Yabu, fece un breve inchino e lasciò la stanza.

Era irritato, ma d’altro canto ora aveva almeno una certezza.

Il professore non gli aveva dato una risposta.

Il che poteva solo stare a significare che lui aveva ragione.

***

Da quel giorno nell’ufficio di Yabu, Kei aveva notato un netto cambiamento nel modo di comportarsi dell’insegnante.

E questa volta non era lui ad immaginarsi le cose, ma era più che palese come le cose fossero diventate diverse fra loro.

Durante le lezioni non lo guardava più, e non sorrideva, ma si limitava a parlare con meno enfasi del solito, scappando via non appena la sua ora finiva.

Nei corridoi Kei aveva cercato spesse volte di incrociarlo, ma in un modo o nell’altro quegli era sempre riuscito a sfuggirgli.

Se da un lato quel cambiamento radicale lo faceva sentire vagamente più a suo agio nel seguirne le lezioni, dall’altro aveva dato il vita a nuove domande, a nuove ossessioni.

Che cosa c’era in lui?

Che cosa nascondeva di così grande da farlo reagire in quel modo quando gliel’aveva chiesto, e cosa invece si era aspettato da lui?

Il professore aveva provato interesse nei suoi confronti, e anche per questo ci doveva essere una ragione.

Kei cominciava a perdere il sonno dietro queste domande, e i segni cominciavano a scorgerglisi sul viso.

Faceva dei sogni strani, che al mattino non era in grado di ricordare, ma che gli lasciavano un velo di inquietudine che durava poi per tutta la giornata.

Vedeva i suoi amici sempre più preoccupati, e di tanto in tanto gli sembrava anche che parlassero di lui salvo interrompersi quando lo vedevano arrivare, ma non gli avevano detto ancora niente.

Almeno non fino a che Daiki non perse la pazienza.

Era una domenica mattina, e Kei si era svegliato di buon’ora, sebbene ‘svegliato’ fosse un eufemismo, dato che non aveva dormito per più di un paio d’ore.

Si era sorpreso nel trovare Arioka seduto al tavolo della cucina, mentre girava assorto il cucchiaino nella propria tazza di caffè.

“Buongiorno” bofonchiò, dirigendosi verso il fornello per preparare il caffè a sua volta.

Aveva sperato che l’altro lo ignorasse, ma non fu così fortunato.

“Dobbiamo parlare, Kei” gli disse difatti questi, alzandosi e andandogli accanto, scrutandolo con aria seria.

Inoo fece una smorfia, e si arrese ancor prima di cominciare a pensare a qualche scusa.

Sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato, in fondo.

“Dai-chan, so già che cosa mi devi dire. Perché non fingiamo che tu me l’abbia detto, io ti dico che ho capito e che farò del mio meglio per cambiare le cose, e ci evitiamo una discussione che non ci porterebbe da nessuna parte?” gli disse, insolitamente irritabile.

Arioka alzò un sopracciglio, scuotendo la testa.

“È esattamente di questo che sto parlando, Kei. Sei nervoso, sei sul chi va là, sei...” sospirò, poggiandosi contro il ripiano della cucina e cercando invano di incrociare il suo sguardo. “Da quant’è che non dormi più di un paio d’ore a notte? Da quant’è che non fai un pasto decente?” lo interrogò, retorico. “Non voglio farti la paternale, perché non sono tuo padre, dico solo che continuando in questo modo ti ammalerai” fece una pausa, come attendendo che l’altro ribattesse, cosa che non accadde. “È per Yabu-sensei, no? Sei così da quel maledettissimo giorno in cui sei andato nel suo ufficio. Allora se è a causa sua, vai a parlarci e cerca di riprenderti Kei, perché io non sono intenzionato a vedere te che ti crogioli nella tua apatia.” concluse, allontanandosi.

Stava quasi per uscire dalla stanza, portandosi via il suo caffè, quando il più piccolo alzò finalmente lo sguardo dai fornelli.

“Daiki?” mormorò, piano.

“Cosa c’è?”

Kei tentennò solo per un secondo, mordendosi un labbro.

“Grazie” mormorò alla fine, prima che l’altro se ne andasse.

E gli era davvero grato. Non perché non sapesse già quanto gli aveva detto, ma più perché forse ascoltarlo era diverso rispetto al ripeterselo ogni giorno, senza poi trovare il coraggio di reagire.

Forse poi si stava anche creando eccessivi problemi laddove non avrebbero dovuto esserci.

Forse... sì, Yabu aveva capito che c’era qualcosa che non andava nell’interessamento che provava nei suoi confronti, e aveva deciso di prendere nettamente le distanze.

Doveva essere quello, Kei ne era sicuro.

Tutto quello che voleva in quel momento, era che il professore gli parlasse e che potesse confermarglielo.

Poi finalmente, sarebbe stato libero da quell’ossessione.

***

Se Inoo aveva pensato di poter avere anche solo la minima possibilità di essere un buon pedinatore, in quel preciso istante si era ritrovato costretto ad arrendersi di fronte alla propria inettitudine.

Alla fine della lezione quel giorno aveva seguito il professore fino al suo ufficio, attendendo in un angolo riparato che ne uscisse e che si dirigesse fuori dalla facoltà.

Per strada era dovuto stare attento sia a non perderlo di vista che a non farsi vedere lui stesso, per cui le cose erano state un po’ più complicate del previsto.

Quando poi aveva scorto l’insegnante avvicinarsi ad un portone e tirare fuori un mazzo di chiavi, aveva sorriso, convinto di avere la vittoria in pugno, e di poterlo finalmente mettere alle strette.

Sapeva che probabilmente seguirlo fino a casa era una mossa eccessiva, ma dato che l’altro continuava imperterrito ad ignorarlo non aveva trovato soluzioni alternative.

Aveva dunque lasciato passare qualche minuto, poi si era diretto anche lui verso il portone, preparandosi già a suonare a qualche citofono inventando una scusa per farsi aprire, e sorprendendosi invece nello scoprire che Yabu l’aveva lasciato aperto.

Era entrato, tentennando leggermente, e ancora una volta quella sensazione si era rivelata corretta.

Aveva avuto a malapena il tempo di rendersi conto di che cosa stesse accadendo, che si ritrovò tirato da un braccio e mandato a sbattere contro una parete, facendosi male.

“Cosa diamine...” iniziò a dire, zittendosi immediatamente dopo.

Yabu gli stava di fronte, con un’espressione incattivita e la mano ancora stretta intorno al tuo braccio.

“Lo sapevo che saresti stato una seccatura” sibilò, più rivolto a se stesso che al ragazzo.

Senza aggiungere altro lo tirò verso l’ascensore, salendo al piano e andando poi verso il suo appartamento, aprendo la porta con un gesto brusco e spingendovelo dentro, irritato.

Kei era terrorizzato.

Se prima l’insegnante lo inquietava, se prima il massimo che riuscisse a provocare in lui era un lieve brivido lungo la schiena, adesso invece si sentiva permeato dal più puro terrore.

Era qualcosa nei suoi occhi. Erano astiosi, quasi crudeli, e per quanto lui si dicesse che avrebbe compreso l’irritazione, meno invece riusciva a giustificare l’odio.

“Mi... mi dispiace, sensei, è solo che avevo bisogno di parlarle e lei ha continuato ad evitarmi negli ultimi giorni, quindi...” si inchinò, arrossendo vistosamente. “Mi dispiace” ripeté ancora, e quando si rialzò prese ad indietreggiare verso la porta, cercando il momento migliore per andarsene.

Yabu tuttavia parve essere di altro avviso; gli si avvicinò ancora, costringendolo contro una delle pareti del salotto, bloccandogli qualsiasi via di fuga con le braccia.

E Kei se lo ritrovò ancora una volta a pochi centimetri di distanza dal viso, ma questa volta tutta l’attrazione che provava nei suoi confronti sembrava essere completamente soffocata dalla paura.

Era pronto a pregarlo, ad implorarlo di lasciarlo andare via, quando l’altro per l’ennesima volta lo sorprese.

Colmando la breve distanza fra loro, si chinò su di lui fino a poggiare le labbra sulle sue.

Inoo sentì come se il respiro gli si fosse fermato.

Nella sua mente continuavano a sovrapporsi pensieri su pensieri, e domande, mentre la paura lasciava il posto alla confusione.

Solo dopo pochi secondi realizzò cosa in effetti stesse accadendo, e fu allora che decise di mettere da parte tutto e lasciarsi andare a quel bacio; si mise in punta di piedi e schiuse le labbra, cercando la sua bocca e andandole incontro, avendo una percezione quasi sfocata delle mani del professore che si posavano sui suoi fianchi, che lo stringevano, che lo attiravano contro di sé.

Kei cominciò a camminare quasi senza rendersene conto, sotto la guida del più grande, e fu solo in quel momento che razionalizzò.

Separandosi da lui bruscamente, fece un passo indietro, cercando di riprendere fiato.

Yabu, di fronte a lui, sbuffò. Ma sorrideva, di quello stesso sorriso consapevole che aveva avuto fino a che lui non era andato a parlargli.

E Kei sapeva che quel sorriso lo stava prendendo in giro, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di farselo piacere.

“Che cosa... perché hai...” gli disse, balbettando, riuscendo a malapena a guardarlo in viso.

Yabu si avvicinò una seconda volta, portando le dita sotto il suo mento e costringendolo ad alzare lo sguardo.

“È quello che vuoi anche tu, no?” mormorò, chinandosi e tentando nuovamente di baciarlo.

Questa volta tuttavia, cercando di mantenere la lucidità, Kei si sottrasse alla sua presa.

“Pensi che questo mi farà dimenticare quello che ho da dirti?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio, sentendosi più sicuro nei confronti dell’insegnante, quasi fingendo di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico.

Yabu sospirò, passandosi una mano davanti al viso, come esasperato.

“No, non penso che lo farà. Ormai mi sono arreso al fatto che sei una spina nel fianco” lo afferrò deciso con una mano dietro la schiena, facendo aderire il proprio bacino al suo, muovendosi lentamente. “Pensavo solo che potessimo passare il tempo in modo piacevole prima che tu cominciassi il tuo interrogatorio.” portò la bocca contro la sua gola, baciandolo lentamente, passando la lingua su una delle vene esposte. “È quello che vogliamo entrambi, Kei.”

E bastò quello.

Bastò sapere che anche lui lo voleva, bastò sentire quelle labbra addosso, bastò sentire l’eccitazione del più grande contro di lui per sapere che non stava mentendo.

Era come se si fosse arreso, e allora non vedeva ragione per cui anche lui non dovesse fare lo stesso.

Si lasciò prendere per mano e portare lentamente verso la camera da letto.

Lì il più grande riprese a baciarlo, portandogli le mani sul collo, tenendolo stretto a sé mentre questi cercava appiglio sui suoi fianchi e sulle spalle, provando goffamente a spogliarlo dei vestiti.

Yabu rise, afferrandogli i polsi in una mano e fermandolo.

“Aspetta” gli disse solo, liberandosi degli indumenti e facendo poi lo stesso con lui, soffermandosi per svariati secondi a guardare il suo corpo nudo, smettendo di ridere, apparendo improvvisamente nervoso.

“Sei... sei così diverso da tutti gli altri” disse poi, con tono roco, quasi parlasse fra sé e sé. “Non ricordo di essermi mai sentito così tanto attratto nei confronti di un essere umano prima d’ora.”

Kei fu tentato di arrossire, ma non reagì a quel commento.

Prese invece l’iniziativa, indietreggiando fino a trovarsi sul letto, stendendovisi sopra in un chiaro invito per l’altro a raggiungerlo.

E del resto Kota non se lo fece ripetere due volte. In ginocchio al limitare del letto, gli posa una mano sulla gamba, spingendolo a schiuderle dimodoché lui ci si potesse sistemare in mezzo.

Kei pensò che avrebbe ripreso a baciarlo, ma quegli parve non volerne sapere. Facendo perno su di un braccio invece, prese ad esplorare la sua pelle con la mano libera, tracciando i segni delle ossa più in evidenza, delle vene sulle braccia, cercando sempre parti del suo corpo che non avesse ancora toccato, quasi come se quello per lui fosse un esperimento.

E Kei rimase in religioso silenzio, lasciandolo continuare. Gli piaceva sentire quelle dita su di sé, gli piaceva lo sguardo quasi affascinato del più grande mentre lo toccava.

Lo facevano sentire come mai prima in vita sua, e quasi gli sembrava che il cuore potesse esplodergli da un momento all’altro.

Solo quando Yabu parve essersi stancato, la sua linea d’azione prese una direzione più decisa, e ripercorse parte di quei punti accarezzati con le dita con la lingua, mordendogli ora il collo ora una clavicola, leccandogli sensualmente un capezzolo e poi passando all’ombelico, sempre velocemente, così tanto da disorientarlo.

Fu quando però Kei sentì il primo dito del più grande premere per farsi strada dentro di lui che si sentì maggiormente confuso dalla miriade di sensazioni che provava, quasi fosse la prima volta che le provava, quasi come se lui fosse il primo uomo a toccarlo; e aveva sempre riso di fronte ad affermazioni del genere, ma c’era qualcosa in Yabu di diverso, qualcosa che lo rendeva particolare rispetto a quanto avesse mai provato fino a quel momento.

E gli piaceva, gli piaceva da morire.

Il più grande non perse troppo tempo a prepararlo; dopo solo pochi minuti gli portò una mano sulla gamba, alzandola e facendola poggiare sopra la spalla, spingendosi contro di lui e cominciando a penetrarlo, lentamente. E quella lentezza non era dovuta, almeno così sembrava a Kei, tanto ad una delicatezza nei suoi confronti, più che alla voglia di farlo quasi disperare in attesa di avere qualcosa di più, quasi come se volesse farglielo sentire attimo per attimo, farglielo desiderare, farsi volere.

Era come se cercasse una conferma nelle sue reazioni, e Inoo non lo deluse. 

Gemette, forte, spingendosi contro il suo bacino, cercando di lottare contro la resistenza di quelle mani che invece lo tenevano fermo; lo voleva, lo voleva disperatamente.

Quando alla fine Kota entrò del tutto dentro di lui gridò, più per soddisfazione che per altro.

Ma non durò a lungo questa soddisfazione che gli fece cenno di cominciare a muoversi, questa volta venendo subito accontentato.

Kei non riusciva a sentire più niente che non fosse lui.

Era come se anche il resto della stanza fosse scomparso, come se tutto quello che contava fosse la percezione di Yabu dentro di sé, dei suoi movimenti e dei suoi ansiti quasi velati che gli giungevano alle orecchie.

Era troppo per poter anche solo sperare di resistere a lungo.

Il più grande avvolse la sua erezione in una mano, muovendo le dita in un ritmo al contempo leggero e sostenuto, cercando di prolungare quella sensazione; ma Kei non impiegò comunque troppo prima di venire nella sua mano, quasi urlando il piacere che provava in questo momento, aggrappandosi alle lenzuola con le unghie e sentendosi come sul punto di strapparle per quanto fu intenso il suo orgasmo.

Aprì gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere un’ombra di compiacimento sul volto di Kota, il quale poi si affrettò a tornare a spingersi dentro di lui, senza impiegare molto più prima di venire a sua volta, svuotandosi in quel corpo bollente, completamente alla sua mercé.

Si sfilò lentamente, in una preoccupazione tardiva di non fargli male, stendendoglisi accanto e coprendosi alla bell’e meglio con il lenzuolo, mentre Kei rotolava su di un fianco, guardandolo fisso in volto.

“È stato...” cominciò a dire, ma l’altro non lo lasciò concludere.

“Il miglior sesso della tua vita?” disse, alzando un sopracciglio con fare di scherno.

Eppure Kei notava bene la differenza rispetto a prese in giro precedenti, e notava come sembrasse averlo detto più per abitudine che per reale intenzione.

“Stavo per dire ‘surreale’, ma se ti fa sentire meglio la tua opzione, a quello mi attengo” rispose, con un sorriso.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, fino a quando il più grande non parve spazientirsi e sbuffò.

“Avanti, so che muori dalla voglia di congetturare. Allora è arrivato il momento di dirmi perché hai giocato a fare il piccolo stalker e mi hai pedinato fino a casa.”

Kei scosse la testa, ironico.

“Eri meno pungente fino a qualche settimana fa, o mi sbaglio?” domandò, fingendo innocenza.

Yabu gli passò le dita lungo la linea della mascella, quasi affascinato.

“Prima ero convinto di poterti incantare. Ma sei un osso più duro del previsto, Inoo Kei.” gli fece presente, incupendosi. “Altri prima di te hanno fatto molte meno domande” mormorò, e fu una frase che nella naturalezza del tono con il quale era stata pronunciata, riuscì ad inquietare Kei.

“Chi...” cominciò a chiedere, ma poi parve cambiare idea.

Si mise bene a sedere sul letto, coprendosi meglio e guardandolo dritto negli occhi, improvvisamente serio. “Che cosa sei?” domandò allora, con il medesimo istinto che l’aveva portato a dirgli che c’era qualcosa che nascondeva.

Non era naturale tutto quello.

Non era naturale il suo modo di comportarsi, non era naturale come l’aveva fatto sentire, non era naturale il modo in cui si approcciava agli altri esseri umani.

Non c’era niente di naturale in Yabu Kota, a tal punto che persino congetturare gli parve essere inutile.

Sapeva già che non sarebbe giunto a nessuna conclusione.

“Sai come si dice, no? Se te lo dicessi poi dovrei ucciderti.”

Kei rise a quella frase, ma non poté fare a meno di sentirsi nuovamente prendere dall’inquietudine.

“Sono certo di poter correre il rischio, Kota” gli disse con un mezzo sorriso, pronunciando il nome del più grande quasi timidamente.

Yabu sospirò passandogli una mano lungo la linea del volto, leggera.

“Non vuoi davvero saperlo, Kei. Non scherzo quando dico che... se te lo dovessi dire poi tu non potresti più continuare a vivere.”

Il più piccolo non capiva quello che l’altro gli stava dicendo.

Voleva sapere, non importava a quale prezzo, non importava delle conseguenze e di nient’altro.

Sentiva un bisogno viscerale di conoscere la verità nascosta dietro quell’uomo che l’aveva come irretito in una sorta di incantesimo, dal quale non era più in grado di svegliarsi, né aveva voglia di farlo.

Kota lo baciò ancora una volta sulle labbra, quasi temendo che poi non l’avrebbe più potuto fare, e sospirò.

“Sono un demone, Kei.”

***

Kei era seduto sul divano, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Nella sua mente continuavano a vorticare stralci di conversazione che non credeva davvero di aver avuto.

_“Come tutte quelle storie su Satana e cose simili?”_

_“E cose simili, esatto.”_

_“Non ci credo.”_

_“Libero di non farlo. Ma sei tu che hai insistito per sapere chi fossi.”_

_“Quindi... mi stai dicendo davvero che...”_

_“Hai presente tutta quella storia sull’uccidere e nutrirsi di anime umane e giocare con la vita degli uomini come se fossero formiche? Qualcosa del genere.”_

Kei ridacchiò, quasi sull’orlo di una crisi isterica.

Dalla porta della stanza da letto, Kota lo fissava, probabilmente in attesa che impazzisse da un momento all’altro.

Ma Kei non pensava di essere sul punto di impazzire.

Razionalmente non riusciva a crederci, eppure...

Quello stesso istinto che l’aveva portato in casa sua, quell’istinto che non gli aveva dato pace nelle ultime settimane, quello credeva a Kota e a quanto aveva appena sentito, per assurdo che fosse.

“Avevi ragione, no?” mormorò alla fine, trovando strano il suono della tua stessa voce. “Ora che me l’hai detto devo morire” aggiunse, scuotendo la testa.

Con la coda dell’occhio vide Yabu agitarsi, ma quando parlò il suo tono era perfettamente tranquillo.

“Beh, tecnicamente noi dovremmo limitarci a fare il nostro lavoro, portare a casa qualche anima, al massimo seminare un po’ di panico, e poi andarcene via senza far notare la nostra presenza. Di certo, non facendo sapere a nessun essere umano della nostra esistenza. È una faccenda molto semplice, a dire il vero” gli spiegò, e Inoo ebbe la sensazione che quel pragmatismo fosse puramente una messinscena.

Ma non volle ritenersi così importante da credere che fosse in ansia per la sua sorte.

Com’era che aveva detto?

Formiche.

Era soltanto quello per lui, in fondo.

Una formica con cui giocare, solo per poi schiacciarla.

“Quel corpo...” mormorò, ancora tentennando.

“No, non è mio. È... in prestito, diciamo così.”

Kei non volle indagare oltre, perché sapeva che se l’avesse fatto le risposte del più grande non gli sarebbero piaciute.

Si alzò in piedi, raggiungendolo sulla porta della stanza, finalmente guardandolo.

Avrebbe voluto avere abbastanza dignità da dire che ora lo vedeva in modo diverso, ma non ci riusciva; quello che gli aveva detto non cambiava ciò che provava, non cambiava il desiderio per lui, non cambiava quelle giornate passate nella più totale ossessione nei suoi confronti.

Anzi, forse lo faceva sentire meglio sapere che cosa nascondesse e il fatto stesso che avesse deciso di dirglielo, pur con le implicazioni che ciò causava.

Non avrebbe pensato di ritrovarsi in quella situazione.

Era pronto ad accogliere il suo destino, pronto come non lo era mai stato, e non gli importava di ciò che si sarebbe lasciato alle spalle, ma solo di quello che aveva di fronte.

Di _chi_ aveva di fronte.

Se aveva quel volto, persino la morte poteva essere una buona prospettiva.

Lo baciò, ancora.

E Kota non si sottrasse a quel bacio, anzi lo ricambiò più che volentieri, stringendolo a sé come se non volesse lasciarlo andare, e Kei lesse nei suoi gesti che era davvero così, che non era tranquillo come voleva fargli credere. Che anzi fra i due ad accettare meglio quello che sarebbe successo era proprio il più piccolo.

“Abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo?” domandò, in un mormorio, mentre l’altro ridacchiava.

“Non ci insegue nessuno, sta tranquillo” lo rassicurò, prima di tirarlo di nuovo dentro la stanza, stendendosi sopra di lui, ricominciando a baciarlo, a toccarlo.

Lo prese ancora, e ancora, ed entrambi si costrinsero a non cedere alla stanchezza, consapevoli di cosa sarebbe successo quando l’avessero fatto.

Kei tenne a mente la sensazione di quelle mani, vagamente fredde, sopra la sua pelle bollente.

Era quella l’ultima cosa che voleva provare.

***

Quando aprì gli occhi, si stupì di quel gesto così semplice, così naturale.

Non si era aspettato di poterlo fare ancora.

Quando si era lasciato andare contro il materasso, sfinito, sapeva cosa gli sarebbe toccato. Si era poi stretto al corpo di Yabu e si era costretto ad addormentarsi, sperando che l’altro avesse abbastanza pietà da ucciderlo mentre dormiva.

Era ancora in quel letto, adesso, ma di Kota nessuna traccia.

Tentennando si alzò in piedi, cominciando a girare per le stanze, chiamando il suo nome, dapprima piano, poi a voce sempre più alta.

Sentiva il respiro accelerare, mentre si lasciava lentamente prendere dal panico.

Fu solo quando arrivò in cucina che comprese.

Sul tavolo era stato abbandonato un pezzo di carta malconcio, strappato chissà dove, sul quale campeggiava la scrittura elegante e rifinita di Kota.

Kei lo prese e lo lesse.

E poi cadde in ginocchio sul pavimento, come se le gambe non riuscissero più a reggere il suo peso.

_Nessuno piange il maligno._

E per l’ennesima ed ultima volta, Kei non gli diede retta.

***

Erano passati giorni.

Settimane, forse.

O anche qualcosa di più, Kei non riusciva più molto bene a distinguere il tempo.

Era rimasto qualche tempo in quella casa, come aspettando il ritorno di Kota, pur sapendo che non sarebbe mai accaduto.

Aveva trovato il coraggio di andarsene soltanto quando aveva sentito al telegiornale la notizia del ritrovamento del suo cadavere, e allora comprese che era finita davvero.

Si domandava sempre dove fosse e che cosa stesse facendo, e che corpo abitasse e se l’avrebbe riconosciuto se si fosse imbattuto in lui per caso.

La ferita bruciava ancora, ma lui aveva cercato di stringere i denti ed andare avanti, perché se Yabu si era sforzato tanto per lasciargli avere la sua vita, non gli sembrava giusto sprecarla in quel modo.

Daiki, Yuya e gli altri si erano resi conto del fatto che qualcosa non andasse, e avevano subdorato cosa potesse essere quando il rettore aveva comunicato la nuova assegnazione della cattedra di storia del pensiero occidentale.

Kei non dava spiegazioni – non poteva di certo farlo – ma in un certo senso lo divertiva pensare a che cosa potessero mai congetturare, sicuro che la loro fantasia per quanto fervida non potesse mai andare nemmeno vicina alla verità.

Quel giorno a pranzo, dopo che lui e Daiki avevano avuto lezione con il nuovo professore, il più piccolo tirò fuori l’argomento.

“Non è proprio la stessa cosa, vero Kei?” gli domandò, cauto, alzando un sopracciglio.

Inoo vide anche Yuya, Ryosuke e Yuri guardarlo, e sorrise per la loro aspettativa nei confronti di una sua reazione.

“In confronto a Yabu-sensei intendi dire? No, non è la stessa cosa. Però mi sembra che anche il nuovo insegnante sia preparato. Non è stata poi così male come lezione” rispose, forzando un sorriso.

Arioka lo fissò dubbioso, poi scrollò le spalle e riprese a mangiare.

“Sei sicuro di stare bene, Kei-chan?” gli chiese invece Yuya, con aria seria che divertì l’altro.

Annuì, vigorosamente.

“Sto meravigliosamente, Yuuyan, grazie.”

Non era vero, non stava bene.

Pensava ancora a Yabu, lo pensava costantemente, però non erano pensieri ossessivi come quelli che aveva in precedenza, e questo bastava a farlo stare meglio.

Erano pensieri piacevoli. Erano ricordi che avrebbe voluto conservare per sempre, e forse era proprio per questa ragione che si preoccupava di richiamarli tanto spesso alla mente.

E gli piaceva anche sentire altri che parlavano di lui, che si ponevano domande su che fine avesse fatto o sul perché se ne fosse andato senza dare spiegazioni.

Gli piaceva sentire pronunciare il suo nome, perché voleva dire che allora era stato vero, che non era un parto della sua immaginazione, che quello che aveva vissuto quel pomeriggio era stato reale, pur se destinato a durare così poco.

_Nessuno piange il maligno._

Kei non aveva avuto cura delle sue ultime parole e aveva pianto, aveva pianto a lungo, aveva pianto tutte le sue lacrime.

Ma ora che riusciva di nuovo a sorridere, si ritrovava stranamente felice del fatto che Kota avesse scelto di lasciarlo in vita.

Sapeva che era ancora lì, da qualche parte.

E anche se non sapeva dove fosse né se si sarebbero mai più incontrati, il solo pensiero che fossero in quello stesso mondo bastava a farlo sentire meno solo.


End file.
